KQ5 timeline
The KQ5 Timeline is an timeline based on the "About KQV" within KQ5, KQ5 manual, and KQ5 Hintbook (with additional KQ6 related material). See KQ4 Timeline for another alternate timeline that seems to fit with the About KQ5. One of the major differences in this timeline in comparison to the others, is that the birth of the twins is placed 1 year after KQ2, some of the other sources place it two years after KQ2. Another difference is that Alexander apparently escaped Llewdor when he was eighteen, between 18-19. Background Information within KQ5 places KQ3, some "...20 years..." after KQ2 (it more or less ignores KQ4 manual, the intent of the KQ2 manual, as well as the King's Quest Companion). This material suggests Alexander was 18 when he escaped (see also Novel timeline) or even 19/20 (based on the about screen quote). Granted the "eighteen" reference may be rounding up from his actual age. However, if he was "18" when he escaped, and KQ2 took place 4 years after KQ1, his birthdate would be at 5 GC. This however places KQ3 at 24 GC after the twins 18th birthday, and before their 19th (which inconsistent with KQ3). The timeline calculates for this, but ignores the KQ4 manual. Instead placing KQ2, four years after KQ1 (this is the only way to maintain the KQ6 hintbook and About KQ5 date together). Any calculations attempting to place KQ3 shortly before the twins 18th birthday places the game at 23 GC, which makes less than twenty years between KQ2 and KQ3 (although the About KQ5 could be rounding up). This timeline (and the variants, based on it) largely ignores the KQ4 manual (which has an incompatible date for the twin's birth, and royal wedding), and largely ignores the King's Quest Companion (which also includes incompatible dates), and any other sources inconsistent with the KQV Hintguide (The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry) and Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway from The Magical World of King's Quest from InterAction, fall 1992). Timeline This timeline uses all KQ5 specific material including the KQ5 Hintbook, KQ5 manual, and about KQ5. It also utilizes the KQ6 Hintbook (but causes it to completely ignore the KQ4 manual) ;19 BGC :Graham is born in Daventry (KQ7 Hintbook) ;0 GC :Graham (recently turned 19) searches for the three treasures in the spring (KQ1) ;4 GC :King Graham and Valanice are married "several years" after Graham's coronation (KQ2). :Graham begins walks near Lake Maylie (KQ6 Hintbook). ;5 GC :Twins are born. ;6 GC :Six months later Alexander kidnapped. :Not long after the disasters befall Daventry, and the dragon begins to attack the kingdom. ;10 GC :Abdul Alhazred moves to the Land of the Green Isles and becomes the vizier (KQ6). ;13 GC :Kingdom of Sorrow would be about here. ;20 GC :See No Weevil would be about here. ;23 GC :Alexander, nearly eighteen escapes LlewdorKQ3 (KQ5 material rounds this up to eighteen) :Shortly after Alexander returns to Daventry, Rosella travels to Tamir (KQ4). :The Floating Castle would be about here (although the timing in the novel may not fit exactly) :18th birthday of the twins. ;24 GC :The kingdom was peaceful and prosperous again, and the people were content. :Graham goes walking during a spring day, his family is kidnapped (KQ5) :Alexander falls in love with Cassima the moment he sees her, and begins to miss her after she returns home. :TFC (epilogue) goes about here. :3 months after KQ5; :Leaves for Green Isles (KQ6 intro) :5 months later; :Shadrack sends a letter to Abdul Alhazred2(KQ6) :Graham turns 47 years old. ;25 GC (or end of the previous year) :6 months later; :Defeats Abdul Alhazred (KQ6) :1 week later; :The ferry is fixed, Alexander and Cassima are married. :Valanice and Rosella travel to Eldritch shortly before Rosella's 20th birthday (KQ7). Notes *The inn bandits robbery occured the day before Graham visited the inn, in KQC this would have been the same day he reached Serenia (as he spends a couple of days in the kingdom proper), and doesn't enter the inn until his second day there. *The cobblers sold their last shoe the day before Graham visited the shop. *The toyshop had many sales the day before Graham visited the shop. *Mr. Richards would come to the toyshop the following day after Graham's visit to the shop. *When Graham enters the toyshop it is around 'lunchtime' as stated by the toymaker's son. This timeline can be split into two main versions. The first uses KQ5 Hintbook (ignoring the KQ4 manual). Roughly placing KQ5 at 24 GC, KQ3 in year 23, and KQ2 in year 3 GC, this would also place 20 years between KQ2 and KQ3, but would make the timeline one year less (or at least start of 25th year). The wedding occurring at three years after KQ1, is similar to the KQ4 manual (though most dates in that manual are ignored in this interpretation). There is a discrpency with KQ6 Hintbook in that Alexander would have had to have left in year 24 rather than year 25. If the the timeline maintained the marriage date from The KQ4 manual (but used the KQ5 twins birthdate), the dates would shift to about; ;3 GC :Graham and Queen Valanice are married. ;4 GC Twins are born. ;22 GC :Almost 18 year old Alexander escapes Llewdor (KQV Hintbook rounds it to eighteen). :Shortly after Alexander returns to Daventry, she travels to Tamir (KQ4). ;23 GC :Graham goes walking during a spring day, his family is kidnapped (KQ5) :Alexander falls in love with Cassima the moment he sees her, and begins to miss her after she returns home. :3 months later; :Leaves for Green Isles (KQ6 intro) :5 months later; :Shadrack sends a letter to Abdul AlhazredNarrator (KQ6): It looks like the owner of this trunk is quite the correspondent. The stack of letters appears to be ordered by the date, because the top one is dated only a month ago."(KQ6) ;24 GC (or towards end of the previous year) :6 months later; :Defeats Abdul Alhazred (KQ6) :1 week later; :The ferry is fixed, Alexander and Cassima are married. :Valanice and Rosella travel to Eldritch shortly before Rosella's 20th birthday. *The reference in the KQ6 Hintbook to Graham taking walks to Lake Maylie for the "last twenty years" or starting around 5 GC, is a direct reference to a fact established in the King's Quest Companion, in which it is said that Graham started taking walks to swim in Lake Maylie the year his children were born. Thus this is evidence that the Royal Celebration is following the Companion's timeline rather than Roberta's timeline in KQ5 Hintbook. **Roberta's timeline takes its own route ignoring the KQ4 manual dates, and a few other sources. *Roberta Williams' summary actually places KQ3, some 18 years after the children's birth, ignoring countless sources that state that KQ3 takes place not quite eighteen, but when Alexander is still seventeen. Though it could be technically just rounding his age up, and not be taken literally. *The reference to Graham and Valanice marriage happening "several years" after KQ5 would make it be at least more than two or three years, but not manyhttp://www.thefreedictionary.com/several. Which could place it any point early in the timeline, after 2-4 years. This in fact could mean that KQV could take place anywhere among a range of years in latter half of the timeline. Which in turn could This could push KQ6 into a different date bracket than 25 GC (which would then make it inconsistent with the KQ6 Hintbook). *A loose reading of the manual for KQ5 could suggest that KQ4 takes place years after KQ3, however other sources within KQ5, and related material by Roberta confirms that KQ4 begins where KQ3 ends. The intent of KQ5 manual is instead to point out Graham's "later years", not "later years" after KQ3. Behind the scenes With the reading of the KQ5 Hintbook alone, the exact date of KQ1 is unclear, as is the exact date of marriage (takes place "several years after KQ1"). This would mean that the wedding had to have been 2 or 3 years, but not 'many' (likely less than 5)http://www.thefreedictionary.com/several. This is a brief timeline that tries to look at the hintbook in context; BW = Before Wedding, and AW = After Wedding. Wedding = KQ2. *4-2 BW: After various adventures and altercations, Graham successfully retrieved the three treasures and brought them back in triumph to his king. Soon thereafter, though, King Edward died and Sir Graham was indeed crowned King of Daventry. *0 AW: Graham and Valanice returning to Daventry, Valanice became King Graham's wife, and Queen of Daventry in a beautiful wedding ceremony. *1 AW: The twins are born. :6 months later: Alexander is kidnapped :Not long after the mirror goes dark, and the dragon begins ravaging Daventry. *18 AW :Alexander escapes from Manannan in Llewdor (a similar date also appears in TFC) :Shortly after Rosella travels to Tamir to save her father. *19 AW :KQ5 :KQ6 :KQ7 Novel timeline :See Novel timeline. Using the twins birth date for KQ1 and KQ3 from the 'Novel timeline' because the World of King's Quest and The Floating Castle share the same age for Alexander during KQ3 (eighteen). In this timeline, KQ2 would take place late 1 GC or so. KQ2 Manual date for Graham's journey is more or less maintained. In this timing Alexander may be kidnapped either during late 2 GC, or early 3 GC. KQ5 manual (1 year date), KQ6 (six month date), and KQ7 introduction dates are utilized. Behind the scenes The about KQ5 has two main references to time. The first is a near quote of Roberta Williams' information in KQ5 Hintbook, in The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry, in which KQ2 is said to be "several years" after KQ1 (suggesting that it is more than 2 or 3 years after KQ1). Roberta also places the births of the twins 1 year after KQ2 in that source, and Alexander's kidnapping six months later, but it doesn't easily map onto the About KQ5 or the KQ6 timeline. The second main reference is that KQ3 is twenty years after KQ2. In other words suggesting that the children were born two years after KQ2 (if they were almost 18 in KQ3). References Category:Timelines